Dreams
by Venjess
Summary: Sometimes Donna Noble dreams...


**Okay so I know I have thirty thousand other stories and requests I'm supposed to be doing and I am working on them I swear! But I just got a real urge to do this little drabble and if I'm distracted by another story, there's no way I can write what I'm supposed to.**

**So here, just a little something about Donna after her memory was wiped. Donna is literally my favourite companion ever, I love her so much. I like to imagine the Doctor was in a constant state of envy when it came to her because she was ginger and he wasn't. Maybe he hoped her'd get red hair by association?**

**Anyway, ramble over. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Sometimes Donna has strange dreams.

She wouldn't say they were bad dreams. Just… odd.

She couldn't exactly remember what happened in them, no matter how much she strained after she had awoke. But she knew how she had felt.

Ever since the day the earth had been moved and then returned (yet _another_ incredible event that she had managed to miss) she had felt as though there was something missing. Something wrong with the world she was living in.

Technically, it was no different. According to all the leaders and the top scientists, earth had been replaced in exactly the position as it had always been. As though it had never gone missing in the first place, everything was back to normal.

But it _wasn't_.

Donna didn't know why she thought so, but she just _knew_ something was missing. Something incredibly important. Everything about her life just felt _wrong_ now.

But when she was dreaming, it was as though whatever had been missing had returned.

So it was so incredibly _infuriating_ when she woke and lost that feeling of belonging.

It was made worse by her family.

Though she certainly didn't mind it, for some reason her mother's nagging had decreased. She seemed more gentle, more loving, more protective then she ever was. Donna didn't need her mother to _protect_ her obviously, but it was nice to know that for some reason, she had her respect now.

But if her relationship had improved with her mother for some inexplicable reason, for that same reason her relationship with her grandfather had worsened. He was still loving and kind, still gave her pet names and talked to her happily. But he seemed a lot more _careful_ with her now, he didn't talk about aliens so much with her anymore, though she knew he hadn't given up his interest in the topic. She'd see him gazing up at the sky, particularly when the stars were out. He'd have the saddest expression on his face and Donna wanted to ask him what was wrong, but for some reason felt she shouldn't. She just _knew_ that if she _did_ ask him, he'd deny anything being wrong.

They still talked, but never about anything important.

Almost as though he was afraid of saying something to her.

Donna had honestly no idea what could have triggered such a change in her family. It was confusing and frustrating and they both refused to give her a straight answer. They were keeping something from her, but she had no idea what it was.

Which leads back to her dreams.

She doesn't think they could possibly be connected, but what if they were?

It was a stupid, stupid idea, so probably typical of her. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe something had happened that was causing her dreams and her family's strange behaviour.

Then again, she could be acting completely paranoid and all of this could have been in her imagination.

But when she dreamed, she felt joy and excitement, she felt fear and love and _pride_ and it was all so _genuine_ that she couldn't bring herself to think of them as simply dreams. She knew there was _someone_, someone incredibly important who was always there in her dreams. Everyone else changed frequently, but this man was someone extraordinary, someone who had _showed_ her something extraordinary.

_'You are __**fantastic**__, Donna Noble._'

He wasn't her lover, she knew that much. The idea was near laughable for some reason. But she felt certain he had been her best friend.

No, she wasn't in love with him, but she did _love_ him.

She couldn't remember his face. Couldn't really remember anything about him, except for the fact that he had been so very important. And what's more, he made her feel important too.

_'Oh no, we're not married._

_No, never ever.'_

She had had fun with him, she knew that. And she knew that she had learnt _so_ much while with him. She had seen some incredible things, the feelings of wonder still left her light-hearted when she awoke. But she couldn't _remember_ _any of those things_.

It didn't matter how hard she tried.

It made no difference how long she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to coax the memories into returning.

None of it made any difference.

So Donna Noble continued on being Donna Noble. She ignored the way she'd perk up when someone mentioned a 'doctor', she'd put down the discomforted feeling that arose whenever bugs were mentioned to a simple phobia, even though they'd never made her squeamish before, she didn't jump into a conversation where aliens were mentioned, despite the odd urge telling her she should.

She ignored the dreams.

And if every morning when Donna woke up and made herself a cup of tea, she ate a banana with it- well… maybe she had just acquired a taste for the fruit.

That was all.

_'Always take a banana to a party, Donna Noble. Bananas are good._'

* * *

**Yeah, a pretty short thing I know.**

**But I just wanted to write it.**

**I love reviews to you guys should send some in :)**


End file.
